


For you, always

by DaydreamBelieversDaughter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blowjobs, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamBelieversDaughter/pseuds/DaydreamBelieversDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feanor always made sure to show his family how much he enjoyed their company. Now that his sons are grown and leaving their home for a while it becomes all the more important to take the time to express some affection.<br/>And his sons learn that nothing feels better than coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> Names in Quenya
> 
> Curufinwë/Curvo = Curufin  
> Tyelkormo/Tyelko = Celegorm  
> Fëanaro = Feanor  
> Atya = Father, Daddy
> 
> Timeframe: Several years before the banishment of Feanor, but after the unchaining of Melkor

For you, always

Waiting for something (or someone) had never been Tyelko's strength. After the third mingling had passed since his brother had left the house, he decided to get some fresh air and take a little walk. Maybe he could steal a minute or two of his brother's time.

The air in the forge was still heavy with heat and steam, but the room was deserted. The tools along the walls gleamed in the lamplight and the stone surfaces were clean and polished. The faint smell of burned wood and metal was the only sign that the fires had been extinguished only an hour ago. The room was not big, more than three people could not comfortably work together, but broadly equipped and nicely done up. It was the private refuge of the oldest son of Finwë and only his closest family was allowed to disturb him here.

Like all his fathers children Tyelko had spent many joyful hours in this room. At court the crown-prince was notably absent ever since his marriage (only to the most official events he grazed the kings table with his presence), but to his family he offered time and attention generously. Of course sometimes a new invention or experimental technique required his full concentration. In such cases a red ribbon tied around the door handle reminded people to disturb him only in case of emergencies or with important news.

But between the rare occasions when a new idea completely thrilled his mind, there was always a large chair and a plate with cookies waiting in the corner of the room for one or more of the Fëanorions to drop by. All of them had learned quickly how to behave in their fathers work space and each enjoyed the exclusiveness of this visits. While repairing toys, improving tools or finishing jewellery their father had always time to listen to the woes and worries of their childhood.

But this time young hunter was not here to see him. For some while now his brother Curvo worked jointly with their father and Tyelko was looking forward to see them work together. But today he seemed to be out of luck. Whatever has kept father and son busy for the last two days was apparently done. On a stone bench were some large objects neatly wrapped in paper. Curious by nature he restrained the urge to have a closer look. Knowing that his father did not like to have his things touched by inexpert hands. He would ask Curvo about it later.

At the backside of the room were two doors, one leading to a storage room and the other outside to a small courtyard with high walls. Stepping outside Tyelko looked over a second fireplace for work that was better not done in confined spaces, a work bench and a small fountain. On the fountains rim sat a young, dark haired Noldo. His clothes were simple, woven grey fabric covert by a plain dark apron. No embroidery and no adornments, nor upon his hair or skin. Few would recognize the elegant, classy Curufinwë Fëanorion in this appearance. The last mingling had been hours ago and the light of Telperion was rising to its fullness. The surface of the fountain glittered like a crystal mirror and the same lights gleamed on the smooth, raven hair. It must have been really hard work, cause there was still a fine layer of sweat on his brothers skin. Beside him on the stone laid a leather cord, a hairbrush and a towel.

Curvo smiled when he saw his brother.“How typical of you",he said with fake huffiness, “to show up when we just finished cleaning and prepare to have some wine.”

”I cant help it that you finished cleaning so fast”, Tyelko answered with a wide grin. “But I offer my assistance with the wine.”

Rolling his eyes his brother tiled his head so the long hair fell over his shoulder and began to brush it.  
”I should have known that you had such base motives”, he said sighing. “Here I am foolishly hoping that you have missed me, but all you came here for are drinks.”  
And with a stagy motion he tossed his hair back.

“As if you had sparred any thought on me before I came through that door”, Tyelko laughed. “Most likely you were so absorbed in your work that you hardly remembered me being home at all.” 

“True, I have really not thought about you while we were working”, the younger one admitted opening the knots of the apron in his neck. “Smiting is not an activity you should perform distracted.”

When the heavy fabric fell down Tyelko could see that the shirt was sweat-soaked and stuck to the upper body like a second skin. It utterly amazed him how his brother had changed in his absence. He had never been notably tall, but with the broad shoulders and his proud posture (some would call it arrogant) he had never appeared fragile. But now he was all sharp lines and controlled power. After the hard physical effort of the day the muscles of his chest and down his belly were conspicuous like carved into stone.

“I have thought about you when we were done though”, Curvo added, casting him a provocative look. ”When I realized the sweat on my skin, the tremble in my muscles, the excitement after all the exertion was successful completed. And how much I would appreciate it to be shagged right against the next wall. That's when I really missed you.”

Untying the apron in his back, he put it away and stood, revealing that his work pants were especially tight over his crotch.  
Approaching his brother he wound his arms around his neck whispering seductively: “I´m still in the mood for a little more exercise, but if you have other things in mind, I guess a glass of wine will do nicely too.”

As if Tyelko could ever resist his brother, especially when he voiced his desire for him so frankly. There was only one possible response.  
Pulling the young smith into a fervent kiss,he felt the heat radiating from the others body. Curvos lips were dry, but soft.  
And he answered the kiss with a hunger that proved his former words. How Tyelko loved to feel his brother like that, not hidden under layers of sophistication ,but raw and fierce like a thunderstorm. Far too many night he had not hold him in his arms. 

His hands wandered down his brothers back to cup the firm ass and grind their arousals together. When the usual so controlled Noldo moaned into the kiss he took the advantage to deepen it. Revelling in the feeling of the hot wet mouth, Tyelko pulled at the hem of his brothers clothes, eager to feel his bare skin.

Breaking the kiss Curvo jerked the shirt free, roughly pulled it over the head and tossed it to the ground. When he had fumbled open the lacing of his trousers he stepped back until he bumped against the nearby workbench. There he got rid of his remaining clothes, leaned back and let a hand ran invitingly over his own body.  
Searching his brothers gaze he said, voice already a little breathless: "Come here and better convince me that you have missed me as much.”  
And Tyelko hurried to follow his demand.

Stroking through the soft, black hair, still damp around the temples, he growled. “Of cause I have missed you. How could you doubt that! Ever since you were old enough to open doors, I never woke up without you near me. Not having you around at all was hard for me too”.

“Than you should not have stayed away from home for so long”, the other Fëanorion responded,a barely concealed pouting in his voice.

“I will make up for the time I could not be with you Curvo”, Tyelko murmured liking over the salty skin on his neck. “I will make up for it so thoroughly that you will be glad when I leave again. So that you might have some peace and quiet from me.”

The younger elf only answered with a huff, too busy opening the leather cords holding his brothers trousers.  
“Only empty words”, he purred and wrapped his hand around the now exposed cock. “Give me some hard proof instead.”

Moaning Tyelko pulled him into another passionate kiss, enjoying the way the now slightly calloused hands could make his blood rush so quickly. Grasping his brother around the waist he urged him to sit on the workbench. Standing between his parted legs he bend forwards to wrap his hand around both their shafts, when a stern voice behind him let them both jump with fright.

“Don´t sit on the workbenches, boys!”

Right behind them stood their father, dressed similarly as his apprentice minutes ago, just without the apron.  
When they did not react right away, he gave his younger son a little smack on the ass.  
“No exceptions. Curufinwë, get down!” His cheeks a little flushed the younger Noldo hurried to obey.

“I am pleased to see that you two are happy to be together again”, Fëanáro said smiling and drank from a cup of wine he was holding.

”Well, we are happy that you are pleased Atya”, Curvo said gasping.

“But if you could let us finish pleasing ourself first we would be even happier”, Tyelko added cheerfully.  
His brother gave him a little pinch and a pointed look.

“Oh I had no intention to interrupt you”, Fëanáro assured them, combing through his son´s thick blond hair with his free hand. “I have really enjoyed watching you two from inside. But I can not let you start bending my rules at will. Where shall that lead to, when I am not around?”

Placing the cup on the now empty bench he gently caressed his younger son´s face, letting his fingertips rest on the soft lips.  
"But I am not in the mood to lecture you. As you are not in the mood to listen attentively. But given that I am around now I might assist you to continue your pleasure in a less unruly manner. That is if you do not mind my company?”

Kissing his fathers fingertips Curvo reached over to grasp the hem of the master smiths shirt and pulled him closer.  
“We never mind your company Atya”, he assured him.

Leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips Fëanáro asked softly: "Do you think you can wait for your release a little longer than?”

When Curvo nodded he turned to his older son. “How about you, Tyelkormo, do you thing that you can deal with some additional Curufinwë today?”

While Tyelko was not yearning to be close to his father the way Curvo did, he always enjoyed his company. Inside their close family Fëanáro was very affectionate and longed to keep a close connection to them all. And beside, he loved how their fathers presence affected his little brother.

“I could never deny any of you”, he answered truly.”But we should talk less, because my brother seems a little impatient today.”

“Than we should not let him wait”, Fëanáro answered smiling and laid his arm around Tyelko's waist pulling him against his body.  
Alike in so many ways, the difference between their kisses always amazed Tyelko. His brother was demanding, almost rough, his tongue was always conquering. Their father was sensual, seductive his tongue was always playing. His brother would wind a hand in his hair or clothes to pull him close, his father would reach for his face or his back to hold him firm but gently. Tyelko wondered at times if his father was only like that with them and more like Curvo with his lovers or if Curvo would kiss more like him when growing older.

Ending the kiss with a soft bit to the full lower lip, Fëanáro released his older son and turned to the workbench. At the side stood a small stool he placed in front of it.

“That is a bit low, Atya, even for Curvo”, Tyelko jested.

“Don't anger your brother”, Fëanáro reproached his son. “Or you will feel terribly sorry in a few minutes.”

Sitting down on the stool he leant his body back against the workbench and gestured Curvo to sit on his lap. Of cause the young smith did´t have to be told twice, back rested against the broad chest, legs spread on each side of the stool, he leaned in his fathers warm embrace.

“Pretty”, Fëanáro whispered in his sons ear, softly tracing the curves of his body with his fingertips. “I could do nothing but touching you for hours, watching the light turn from silver to gold on your flushed skin.”

Moving impatiently under the feather soft caresses Curvo started pleading: “Atya please, I need...”, but was silenced by a finger placed on his lips.

“Hush love, would I ever tease you like that?”, Fëanáro asked innocently while his hand wandered over the smooth skin of his sons inner tights. "Let me enjoy your desire Curufinwë and stop fidgeting".

”Tyelkomo, get out of your clothes already” he ordered his older son who watched, mesmerised by the erotic sight.

“Isn´t it enough to open my pants” the blond sighed rolling his eyes. 

“No it is not”, Fëanáro replied rigorous. "I have a very sophisticated sense of aesthetic and what good is it to be blessed with such handsome children, if I could not see them in full glory every now and then?”

“Is it not a bit conceited to praise your own creations like that?” Tyelko teased while peeling out of his garments.

“I have never denied that I am prideful over my marvellous sons,” Fëanáro admitted smiling, “and beside you are your mothers creations as much. And we always admired each others work”.

Finally naked Tyelko leaned down to give his brother a quick kiss. The young Noldo was utterly compliant under his fathers hands, shamelessly displaying his desire. So Tyelko was not surprised when his brother responded his kiss with ardor. What surprised him was the fact that his brother did not try to touch him. Usually he was very inclined to touches. Pulling away he saw why. Their father was holding Curvos hand by the wrists keeping them away from his brothers naked skin.

As soon as his lips were free Curvo gave a frustrated whine. “Atya please.”

“All in due time, baby”, Fëanáro soothed him, softly nibbling at his earlobe. “You don't need your hands to make your brother moan,do you?”

Curvo nodded eager and wetted his lips. “But you have to come a little closer for that, Tyelko”, Fëanáro said. “And for the sake of fairness place your hands on the counter-top and leave them there.”

Moving closer Tyelko positioned himself in front of his brother, his hands dutiful on the surface before him. Swallowing hard he let out a shaky breath. To have his brother using his mouth on him was both a torture and a delight. And their father seem to be in a playful mood, which was not a good sign under this circumstances.

“Will you be a good boy and leave your hands were they are?”, Fëanáro asked his younger son. “If you behave, I will reward you.”

“Everything”, Curvo whispered breathless, “just let me feel him.”

“As you wish”, their father replied smiling and released his wrists. 

Wrapping his hand around the base of the proud erection before them, Fëanáro offered his younger son better access. When Tyelko felt his brothers lips on his shaft, he closed his eyes with bliss.  
The wet tongue swirling over the exposed tip felt marvellous, together with the firm strokes over his hardness, he soon voiced his pleasure soundly. Knowing there was no need to be quiet and remembering how much it turned Curvo on to hear him.

“Open your eyes Tyelko” Fëanáro ordered. “You don't want to miss the view of your brother, all revved up and wanton, taking you in to the hilt, do you?”

Opening his eyes Tyelko felt his knees almost give in. It was indeed a most arousing picture. Curvo had his eyes half closed, fully concentrated on pleasing him. His pretty, soft lips closed around the tip of his cock, slowly taking in more of the hard flesh. Fëanáro withdraw his hand to cares Tyelko´s body, sending goosebumps over his skin.  
His other hand was resting lightly on his younger son´s hard shaft, only allowing a small friction.  
It was both trilling and disturbing to know that Curvo could not hold him back or slow him down should he decide to trust in his mouth now. Curvo would rather choke that disobey their fathers orders. But Tyelko willed himself to stand still, letting his brother keep the tantalising pace.

When his brother had him finally in almost to the hilt, his father pinched one of the already tense nipples hard enough to sent a short wave of pain through Tyelko´s body and inadvertently he thrust into Curvos mouth. His brother shivered, but made no attempt to stop. On the contrary his movements became bolder, demanding. 

Tyelko could tell that their father was now stroking his brothers arousal deftly, judged by the increasing moans vibrating around his hard flesh. 

When Tyelko thought that his brother couldn't possible last any longer, he felt his father´s hand wrap around his cock, withdrawing it from the trembling lips just in time.

He always loved to see his brother reaching the peak of his lust. The strong body shaking violently, a fine flush colouring his cheeks. It was Tyelko's name he moaned when he spilled over his father´s hand.  
Giving him a few seconds to recover, Fëanáro took up the job of pleasing the blond Noldo. And proved that their kisses were different in all their variations.

When he felt his younger son gently biting his earlobe he gave the hard flesh a last teasing kiss, before whispering: “You have been very patiently Curufinwë. You might use your hands now.”  
And he did.

Two pairs of skilful hands on his body were pushing Tyelko to the edge twice as fast. His brothers grip on his hip was almost painful when he urged him harder and deeper into his hot mouth again, but his undoing was the way wet, clever fingers massaged the underside of his balls. Making the lust inside him recoil in a tight knot.

He came hard, his hands still gripping the edge of the workbench. He saw his brother swallow his release, some of the pearly liquid dripping from his mouth. His legs were shacking and felt like finally giving in under him. Shivering while his brother licked him clean the way he usually devoured only his beloved caramel pudding.

Only when he felt a soft nudge from his father Tyelko stepped back. Urging his younger son to rise Fëanáro stood up and gestured the blond hunter to sit.  
“Can´t risk that you faint from the exhaustion”, he said winking.

As soon as Tyelko was seated, a relief indeed, he pulled his brother close. After a long intimate kiss on the lips he snuggled against him, utterly content.

“I fetch us some more wine”, Fëanáro said smiling and returned to the forge. 

Taking two clean towels from a pile he entered the storage room. At three walls were shelves with supplies, on the fourth a small window giving an excellent overview over the courtyard.

“Did you enjoy the show?” he asked the Noldo standing hidden in the shadow beside it, pants dropped around his ankles and handed him a towel.

“Greatly”, was the smiling answer while the other whipped away the evidence of his lust.  
With a gesture towards Fëanáro´s crotch he asked “Is there something I can help you with?”

Blushing a bit the usual haughty smith shook his head. 

“Fully dressed?” was the amused response.

“Well, they always say children keep you feeling young”, Fëanáro chuckled, opening his pants to clean himself,” but that is surely not what they meant.”

“They are really good together”,the other male said pointing towards the still cuddling Fëanorions, while fastening his breeches.

“Maybe the next time you go out to play with them and let me watch”, Fëanáro suggested.

“I don't know if they would welcome me as gladly as you”, the other said wistful.

“Rubbish!”, Fëanáro said laughing. “If I taught my boys one thing,it was to always share their toys.”

Laughing the other emptied the glass of wine that still stood on a nearby shelf.  
“Maybe I´ll try it someday”, he said, hugging the strong Smith.“But now I have to go. I am already late. And thank you for your time.”

Caressing the beloved face Fëanáro said:” You know I always take time for my sons.”


End file.
